Love in the Middle of War
by Aeneas Regas
Summary: Alfred seorang tentara Amerika dan Lien seorang gadis Vietnam di Saigon, hanya ingin saling mencintai dan bahagia bersama satu sama lain, namun keinginan untuk menjalin kisah kasih yang bahagia bersama adalah mimpi yang terlalu mewah untuk para korban perang seperti mereka berdua. [ Human!AU Vietnam War, Pair : America x Vietnam ]


**Hetalia Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Fanfiction by Aeneas Regas**

 **Music reference : Miss Saigon - Why God Why, Miss Saigon - Sun and Moon**

 **Pair : America x Vietnam**

* * *

Alfred hanyalah seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun ketika ia dikirim ke Vietnam. Ia hanya seorang pemuda biasa, yang masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, yang memiliki banyak mimpi untuk diwujudkan. Selain pergi berperang untuk membela negaranya, ia pun bermimpi menghabiskan masa mudanya seperti yang ia inginkan, ia seperti anak-anak remaja pada umumnya yang belum pernah merasakan penderitaan dan kepedihan yang nyata.

Mungkin, sampai akhirnya ia menapakkan kakinya di tanah Vietnam. Kisahnya yang panjang akan dimulai.

Ayahnya lah yang dari dulu menjadi sosok panutannya, seorang veteran Perang Dunia ke-2 yang ikut menaklukan Jepang. Seringkali ia bercerita kepada anaknya mengenai semua perjuangannya, dan tidak jarang Alfred terkagum mendengar kisah kepahlawanan ayahnya itu. Sekarang ia mengikuti jejak ayahnya dan pergi ke Vietnam, untuk membela dan menjadi pahlawan untuk negerinya tercinta. Negeri orang-orang yang merdeka dan para pemberani.

"Kau sudah mengalahkan Jepang sebelumnya, ini akan menjadi mudah. Bukankah begitu, _dad_?" Tanya Alfred pada ayahnya, ia tidak memungkiri sebagaimana buruknya nasib para tentara Amerika di Vietnam seperti yang ia lihat di berita, hanya saja ia ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan lengah, anak muda. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana, jadi pasang matamu." Jawab ayahnya menatap langit di luar helikopter yang membawa mereka.

Ia menatap ayahnya, dan berpikir. Apakah kami akan bernasib sama? Apa firasatmu tentang ini, ayah?

.

.

Beberapa hari di Vietnam, masih dapat ia tahan. Beberapa minggu di Vietnam, menjalankan misi di hutan dengan perasaan tidak aman, ditambah lagi dengan kelaparan dan kehausan di tengah hutan liar. Beberapa bulan di Vietnam, ia sudah terbiasa melihat jasad-jasad di setiap sudut, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang ia kenal. Sahabatnya semasa sekolah, dan teman-temannya yang juga dikirim ke Vietnam, dan sekarang dari pertemanan itu hanya Alfred yang tersisa. Rupanya, peperangan dapat memutar balikkan hidup siapapun dengan sedemikian rupa.

Pukulan besar baginya ketika ia satu dari sebagian kecil orang di batalyon yang berhasil bertahan hidup. Bahkan ayahnya pun terbunuh dengan tragis, ayahnya yang kuat dan ia banggakan, tergeletak dengan sebagian tubuhnya yang hilang. Pasukan Viet Cong itu memang tidak main-main, mereka berani menyapu bersih siapapun yang menghalangi mereka. Alfred termasuk salah satu target mereka, dan ia berhasil menghindar dan bertahan hidup. Namun setiap kali ia berhasil menghindar, selalu ada temannya yang mati menggantikannya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau merasa bersalah atas bertahannya ia disini.

Baru sekali dalam seumur hidupnya ia merasakan darahnya mendidih sepanas ini, dan dengan mata terbelalak ia dengan gesitnya membalas dendamnya. Menyapu pasukan Viet Cong seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan pada teman-teman dan ayahnya. Namun sekeras apapun ia membalas dendamnya, ia tetap seorang diri. Semua yang sudah hilang dari hidupnya tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Ia tetap sendiri, sendiri menghadapi semua penderitaan ini. Walaupun dengan lencana yang disematkan padanya sebagai penghormatan, hatinya kosong.

.

.

Hari ini sudah beberapa tahun sejak kedatangannya ke Vietnam pertama kali, pemuda yang begitu bersemangat sekarang sudah seperti mayat hidup yang hanya berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dari hari ke hari. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan penderitaan, tidak makan berhari-hari pun rasanya ia sudah kenyang dengan melihat kematian.

Ketika ia dikirim untuk misi ke Saigon rasanya sudah seperti liburan musim panas. Tempat hiburan, bar, rumah bordil, restoran, dan ia akan menghibur diri seakan ia berada di Las Vegas, hanya saja ini tetap Vietnam. Sekali-kali ia pergi untuk minum dengan temannya dan bersenang-senang layaknya tentara Amerika lainnya yang merindukan kesenangan yang dapat mereka rasakan di Amerika, sembari berusaha melupakan semua pengalaman buruknya. Namun semuanya sia-sia saja, karena penderitaannya akan membekas seumur hidup, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Lien di tengah kota Saigon, pada pertemuan pertama itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seperti angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus entah dari mana datangnya. Gadis itu datang ke dalam hidupnya ketika hatinya tengah diombang-ambing oleh nasib. Dari saat itu, perlahan Alfred mulai jatuh hati, lalu berusaha memungkiri. Ketika ia tersadar, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, memalingkan pandangannya dan membuat Lien kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku dipertemukan dengannya pada saat seperti ini?" Itulah yang ada di dalam hatinya setiap kali memandang Lien sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun gadis seperti Lien tidak akan lagi ia temukan di belahan dunia manapun, tidak di Amerika, tidak di Eropa, namun di Saigon. Lien seperti bunga teratai yang bersemi tinggi diantara yang lainnya, seperti namanya.

Jika saja ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lien, ia dapat meninggalkan Saigon dengan tenang jika suatu saat perang akan berakhir. Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan rindu dan kehilangan. Namun jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lien, ia akan terus menjadi gila. Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan lagi ketenangan setelah ia kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya dan trauma dari semua yang sudah ia alami.

Untuk seorang pemuda yang baru merasakan sedikit asam garam sepertinya, apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa tahun ini seakan seribu satu duka dan bahagia yang datang bercampur aduk dalam sehari. Serpihan-serpihan dari kisah yang meremukkan hatinya kemarin, hari ini datang dan membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Lalu bagaimana dengan esok hari? Apakah akan ada yang lebih buruk lagi? Karena sebenarnya Alfred sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Ia pergi berperang untuk harga diri, lalu ia juga mendapatkan tragedi. Di negeri ini tidak hanya perang yang terjadi, tidak hanya membunuh dan dibunuh, tetapi juga jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Namun bodohnya Alfred, ia tetap mengikuti hati dan hasratnya. Ia memang tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Lien? Alfred sangat mencintainya, dan pada akhirnya ia tidak akan lari dari hatinya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Lien, meskipun Lien berusaha menghindar darinya, namun semakin ia menghindarinya, semakin ia menginginkannya.

"Lien, aku akan datang besok malam! Lalu aku akan membawamu makan malam di restoran, _okay_?" Tanya Alfred ketika mereka berpamitan di depan teras rumah Lien.

"Tidak." Kata Lien dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau _dinner_? Atau aku hanya berkunjung saja, boleh?" Alfred sedikit kebingungan. Ia pikir Lien akan menyukai kehadirannya, seperti biasanya setiap kali ia berkunjung. Ia tahu karena ia selalu memperhatikan Lien.

"Tidak! Jangan.." Kata Lien yang sedikit ragu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan Alfred untuk selalu di sisinya. Namun sudah lama ia menutup hatinya untuk siapapun.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu saja." Perlahan Alfred meraih tangan Lien dan menggenggamnya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Lien.

"Itu masalahnya.." Dua kata itu mulai menjelaskan banyak hal. "Aku juga ingin bersama denganmu tapi... ah, apa yang aku katakan." Lien segera menutup mulutnya dan berpaling. Itu memalukan sekali, rasanya ia menyesal mengatakannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berusaha menghindar dariku?" Alfred mengusap pipi Lien yang merona dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkan Saigon, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu.." Lien tetap memalingkan pandangannya dari Alfred, karena rasanya ia ingin menangis .

"Lien.." Alfred pun mendekapnya dengan erat, dan pada saat itu juga ia dapat merasakan jantung Lien yang berdegup sekencang nadinya. "Asal kau tahu, aku juga sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu." Alfred tidak melepaskannya, hanya sekadar melepaskan untuk sebuah ciuman yang Lien pun tidak menolaknya, seakan itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka.

Lien ingin menjadi rembulan yang meneranginya di tengah malam yang sendu dan cahayanya yang membawa kedamaian untuk hatinya yang gundah, karena ia sudah menjadi matahari yang menerangi hari Lien yang semula gelap gulita. Mereka hanya ingin saling mencintai dan bahagia bersama satu sama lain, namun keinginan untuk menjalin kisah kasih yang bahagia bersama adalah mimpi yang terlalu mewah untuk para korban perang seperti mereka berdua. Terlalu mewah namun dapat dicari dalam hal sekecil apapun dalam kebersamaan mereka. Karena mereka pun sama-sama menderita, mereka juga ingin merasakan bahagia bersama.

Malam ini menjelang saat-saat terakhir Alfred di Vietnam, Lien hanya ingin menghabiskan walaupun satu malam saja bersamanya dan tidak ingin membiarkannya pulang. Jika takdir akan memisahkan mereka, setidaknya sekali saja mereka menghabiskan satu malam bersama.

.

.

Hari ini adalah sehari menjelang pulangnya Alfred ke Amerika, ia sedang bersiap-siap di base dan Lien sedang membuka sebuah laci lemari berisi semua peninggalan ibunya yang sudah tiada. Ia melihat sebuah gaun ao dai merah dan teringat kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya dengan ibunya.

Ibunya adalah yang dari dulu paling mencintainya, yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi satu-satunya anak gadisnya. Karena saudara laki-lakinya sudah dikirim ke medan perang, ayahnya pun juga, ibunya tidak lagi memiliki siapapun kecuali Lien putri tunggalnya. Ibunya yang sudah membesarkannya walaupun mereka berdua ditengah semua kekacauan yang ada.

"Lien, ini ao dai ibu ketika menikah dengan ayahmu dulu. Kau bisa memilikinya ketika kau sudah besar nanti." Lien mengingat perkataan ibunya dan tatapannya yang lembut dulu. "Suatu saat ketika kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai, kau bisa memakai ini di hari pernikahanmu."

"Aku jadi pengantin?" Lien pun masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika diizinkan untuk memiliki sepasang ao dai cantik milik ibunya. Matanya berbinar ketika membayangkan ia yang sudah besar dan memakai ao dai merah yang indah itu. Sekarang itulah mimpinya, menjadi pengantin dari pria yang ia cintai dan mencintainya setulus hati.

Namun sekarang ia terlalu takut untuk berharap, lelaki yang ia cintai adalah seorang pria Amerika yang sebentar lagi akan pulang. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang memberikan kehangatan untuknya, namun bagaimana jika ia hanya akan menyusahkannya di Amerika? Lagipula ia hanya seorang Lien, jauh di Amerika sana masih banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik dan lebih cemerlang daripada dirinya, seorang gadis biasa.

Lalu tak lama kemudian ia mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara Alfred memanggilnya. Ia pasti ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, pikir Lien. Lien pun berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Alfred, di luar sana Alfred sudah berdiri dengan wajah berseri.

Lien mengira Alfred datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun dugaannya salah ketika melihat Alfred membawa sebuah cincin di dalam kotak velvet dan berlutut dihadapannya. Lien menatap Alfred dengan penuh haru dan sedikit ragu, walaupun bukan juga meragukan perasaannya. Namun Alfred berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, bahwa Alfred benar-benar ingin memiliki Lien dan membawanya ke Amerika. Pada saat yang sama ketika Lien yakin akan kesungguhannya, rasanya mudah untuknya mengatakan iya. Pada saat itu Alfred masih memakai seragam militernya, dimana tentara-tentara pun masih berjalan di tengah kota. Mereka tidak peduli jika semua dapat melihat mereka.

"Bagiku bertahun-tahun di Vietnam ini sudah seperti neraka. Namun aku rela tinggal lebih lama lagi karena kau disini bersamaku. Sekarang aku harus pergi dari Saigon, aku ingin membawamu bersamaku. Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus tetap bersama!"

Mereka sudah memutuskannya, untuk tetap bersama apapun yang terjadi. Mereka akan melupakan semua penderitaan yang pernah terjadi. Namun kemanapun Lien pergi, ia tidak akan lupa untuk membawa ao dai merah itu, sebagai kenangan berharga dari ibunya yang mengingatkannya pada negerinya tercinta, Vietnam. Kali ini ia pergi untuk mencari kebahagiaan dengan orang yang ia cintai, untuk menemaninya seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **\- Fanfiction ini berlatar Perang Vietnam, tetapi dalam sudut pandang Amerika dan Vietnam Selatan yang berada di sisi sama melawan Vietnam Utara yang berideologi komunis.**

 **\- Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Miss Saigon, kalau kalian sudah pernah nonton atau dengan lagunya karena itu permainan teater.**

 **\- Saigon sekarang namanya menjadi Ho Chi Minh.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, sekiranya ada yang salah dalam penulisan, feedback akan saya terima.**


End file.
